HAaaa?
by QUE-mirr
Summary: Berisi ke-NGGAK-jelasan semua member superjunior yang lagi ikut ujian praktek olahraga! SIAPIN BATTU BUAT TIMPUK GUE! SERIUSAN deeeh! :DDDDDD / Fokus ke EUNHAE, HANCHUL, SIWON JUGA!/ REVIEW lah?


**( WAJIB DI BACA MULAI TULISAN INI ! SAMPE ADA TULISAN REAL-END ! )**

**KAGAK BOLEH ADA YANG KELEWAT! *ngasah golok***

* * *

**[QUE?]**

**Aku tau aku gila, dan kehidupanku juga begitu. Tapi aku fine- fine aja, karena di ending, bukan aku saja yang gila, tapi orang- orang di sekitarku juga. ..HOORRREEEYYYYYY**

**( intinya...mari gila bersama- sama! #nodong PISO!# )**

* * *

**HAaa?, by : [QUE?]**

**Inpirated by : *Mr***

* * *

Cast :

**DONGHAE, EUNHYUK, + MEMBER SUJU LAINNYA**

* * *

**Latar belakang cerita :**

Terinspirasi karena **PINGSANnya *Mr* **saat UJIAN PRAKTEK OLAHRAGA dengan tidak ELIT. Dan teman saya berkata jika yang keluar pertama dari mulut *Mr* adalah kata **'SUNG, Yesung'**...esoknya ***Mr*** bilang, "apa karena saat itu aku pake headset dan muter lagu marry you ( karena ***Mr*** di lagu itu adalah bagiannya Yesung) ? Atau memang ***Mr*** saya sudah benar- benar selingkuh dari **KIM HEECHUL** dan saya?" #molla#

* * *

Disclaimer :

**Semua cast yang** **disebutkan** **adalah milik bersama**

* * *

**Mau aku kasih dedicated,,, tapi kagak tauu buat siapa...yaudah deh...BUAT KAMU AJA ! Saranghae :-***

* * *

RATED :

– **T** – bisa juga kalo –**K**-, ehh... –**M**- juga boleh.., nanti aku PUBLISH di semua RATED DECH ! hahahhahaha *ketawa nista*

* * *

GENRE :

nggak tau GENREnya apa...BENERENAN DEH... suwer !

* * *

LENGTH :

**ONESHOOT..apa iya ya? Auk ahk.. ( **pokoknya cerita ini Cuma 1 PART** )**

* * *

Warning 1:

**B**OYS **L**OVE –Official PAIRING-, **Typos** –Cuma ada beberapa *beneran* –, IT's **POOR EYD**, **alur EXPRESS &GAJE&GAJE&GAJE**, SCHOOL LIFE –**not** as SUJU member- \(^-^)/

* * *

**Warning 2** :

beberapa adegan akan sama seperti kejadian asli... #**KAGAK PENTING!**#

* * *

**saran**. lebih tepatnya SARAN YANG SANGAT **TIDAK** DISARANKAN **SEKALI!** : **mohon** dibaca dengan hati yang dinamis, santai, dan lapang dada! DIJAMIN KAGAK LUCU dan SERU !

( artinya, hati harus dalam keadaan kagak MOOD, lagi emosi, lagi bokek, lagi putus cinta, lagi habis kecopetan, lagi pusing sama IP yang ancur, ato dosen yang cerewet, ah, ato yang paling sering terjadi, saat keadaan hati dimana pas mau nembak GAJAH, eh! malah kena TIKUS! )

* * *

**HAPPY READING  
**

* * *

**( eh... tunggguuu...)**

***Apapun yang ada di cerita, tidak boleh ditiru. Ini hanya dilakukan oleh pada ****AHLI dan PROFESIONAL****! ( kalo ditiruin, nanti ikut GILA ! )**

***Dilarang merokok, karena dapat mengakibatkan kanker, batuk, asma, sesek, bengek, dan yang paling parah, TIDAK PUNYA PESONA !**

***ATU LAGI yang PALING PENTING !***

**KALO SAMPE' ada yang BERANI – BERANI COPAS, PLAGIAT, SAYA PASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN DORPRISE KULKAS dan KIPAS ANGIN !**

**( ngasah laptop sama GERGAJI ! )**

**Kalo udah ijin, SAHAM saya di SM yang 75% itu saya bagi- bagikan dehhh sama KALIAN ... ****( HARUS SEPAKAT ! )**

***saham bisa biambil dengan membeli CD,DVD, dan tanah di KOREA SELATAN DULU***

* * *

**REAL HAPPY READING  
**

Summary : **MENYUSUL ! :P**

**BACKSOUND : IT HAS TO BE YOU ***bukan untuk di putar, LIATIN AJA JUDULNYA!*****

* * *

**( SUASANA SERIUS tak dapat diganggu gugat ! )**

Hari yang super panas ini adalah hari dimana ujian praktek menjadi keseharian para siswa Shinning High School...dan hari ini adalah jadwal dimana kelas XII-Ex-3 mendapati ujian praktek olahraga..

**10.00 AM**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja keturunan China tengah duduk bersandar dipohon besar, bahunya tertindih kepala seorang yang di cintainya.

" kemana Shin sonsaengnim...jam segini belum muncul..." Kim Heechul menggerutu, lumayan keras. Mengangkat tangannya, dan dihadapkan tepat di depan matanya, untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang mulai menyilaukan. Tangan satunya masih setia memegang jemari kekasihnya, -Tan Hangeng yang berada di perutnya.

"_gwaenchana,,_,sebentar lagi juga datang..." respon Hangeng –sang namja China, sambil menggantikan tangan Heechul yang terangkat untuk menggalangi wajahnya dari sinar, dengan tangannya.

" _gomawo_, Hannie~..." Heechul sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Hangeng, menyematkan senyum, dan mengecup pipi Hangeng sekilas.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di gubuk sederhana tak jauh dari Hangeng dan Heechul, dua orang dengan kadar imut tak terkalahkan sampai abad 24 nanti, sedang sibuk dengan peliharaannnya masing- masing. ( sejak kapan ujian prakter bawa piaraan? Mau kontes kecantikan hewan?*ZHE! ngoment* #molla# ). Satu orang lain sibuk mengaduk salad, dan satu yang lainnya lagi sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu penyangga duduk berkosentrasi pasa PSP hitamnya.

( otomatis udah tau dong...siapa aja? ) – Yesung bersama ddangko, Sungmin dengan kelincinya, Ryeowook dengan saladnya, dan Kyuhyun dengan PSPnya.

Duarr...duarr...duukkk... ...'YES SIR!'

" Kyu...bisa nggak kamu mute aja suara itu. Ddangko nggak mau keluar niicchh..."

'YES SIR' suara dari PSP.

" itu bukan karena gameku Hyung, mungkin dia sudah mati."

" Huuuueeeeee...hikss,,hiksss...Kyu bilang ddangkoma matiii..."

PLETAK!

" YAA!" Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal pukulan, dan men-_deathglare_.

"..." tapi nyali Kyuhyun menciut, ketika melihat _DEATHGLARE_ dari Sungmin-nya. Yang berisi 'TIDAK MINTA MA'AF, TI-DAK ada JATAH'.

" Huuueeeeeee..." Ryeowook ikut nangis.

" kalo ddangkoma mati, siapa dong yang makan salad buatanku? Huueeee~~~~~~..."

*TINGGALKAN!*

Di samping gubuk itu, ada sebuah WARTEG! Bener- bener WARTEG sodara- sodara. Dan kalian tau seseorang yang berada di dalamnya, yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, satu kakinya diangkat, dan menyesap kopi tubruk yang pahit banget?

.

.

SIWON

.

CHOI SIWON

.

Sekali lagi ah...

CHOI SIWON!

Tambahin lagi,

CHOI SIWON

.

Mari dieja!

.

CHHO-CHOI,,, SI- SIW-ON

.

.

Sepasang kekasih *masih **B**OYx**B**OY* lain, dengan duduk di tengah jalan beraspal, dan saling berpelukan, pake' seragam lengkap buat PEMADAM KEBAKARAN PULA?-eehhh...engakkk,,, ahh,,,enggaakk,,, mereka masih pake seragam olahraga sekolah ko'...

" Chagi~~,, kau jangan ikut- ikut nagis ya, Cukup Ryeowook sama Yesungie Hyung..."

" mm hmm..." Hyuk Jae- ( kagak jadi,,, aku pake' Eunhyuk aja yaa...)

**ULANG !**

" _Chagi_~~,, kau jangan ikut ngangis kayak cukup ya?...LHO! "

" HAE~~~" Eunhyuk mengitrupsi.

" _arra_...ayo kita ulang..."

**ULANG !**

" _Chagi_! Kau jangan ikutan nangis kayak yang lain _ARRRA_!"

" HHHHUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE"

" Hae bentak Hyukieee,,,,,, hyukieee dimarahin sama Haeee...Hae nggak sayang sama Hyukieee...hhuuuuueeeee..."

( nah LHO! Makin kagak jelas...mari KITA **SKIP saja** )

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MASIH MODE SKIP TIME !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UDAH DIBILANGIN KALO SKIP ! MASIHHHH AJA DI BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MASIH SKIP !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKE... udah enggak...**

**.**

**.**

Ujian sedang berlangsung...

Putaran kedua !

Ujian bagian Eunhyuk dimulai...

PRIIITTTT!

Dengan tanda peluit dari guru Shin, Eunhyuk dan 4 orang lain berlari, bersiap mengitari kawasan taman olah raga.

Eunhyuk tertinggal dari yang lain, ia benar- benar sangat lelah, bahkan sebelum ia mendapat setengah putaran dari pinggiran taman yang sanagat luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari pada lapangan sepak bola sekalipun.

'hhhhahhh...eemmmhhhhaaahhhh..' Eunhyuk melepas nafasnya berat, ia juga menelan ludahnya sulit, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sepertinya ia takkan kuat untuk menyelesaikan putaran ini.

GLEkkk...Eunhyuk menelan ludah –lagi- dengan susah. Tapi ia belum berniat menghentikan larinya. Apa kata Donghae nanti jika melihatnya begitu lemah? Memalukan!

'aahh~~!' Sepertinya eunhyuk mendapatkan ide. Sepertinya ide yang bagus untuk membantunya melewati putaran sangat jauh ini.

'eemmmhhhhahhhhh' eunhyuk menghela nafas mulai teratur dan memejamkan matanya sesekali.

Ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu sambil terus sesekali memejamkan mata.

Lama...

Makin lama...

Yang dibayangkan Eunhyuk terasa makin dan makin nyata dalam pikirannya.

Memebuat dia makin bersemangat untuk meneruskan larinya, meski masih belum bisa menyusul anak- anak lain yang telah berada jauh di depannya.

Dan akhirnya, saat salah satu dari kedipannya...

Ia terbelalak!

Ia menemukan sebuah sesuatu yang menganjal.

Ada sebuah bayangan lain di samping bayangannya.

'siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati, belum bermaksud melihat sampingnya.

'lekuk tubuh itu, sepertinya aku mengenalinya!' ucapnya lagi, masih dalam hati, dan mencoba tak peduli.

'ko' masih nggak ilang, ya..bayangannya?' eunhyuk bermonolog lagi, setelah mengabaikan bayangan di samping bayangannya di bawah.

Lalau, ia memutuskan sesuatu...

" huwwaa.! ige buya?" kagetnya sekaget kagetnya. Bahkan ia sampai terlonjak ke samping, menjauh dari 'bayangan' yang nyata itu.

pujaannya ikut berlari di sampingnya. Padahal giliran kekasihnya itu udah terlewat..*ingat dengan kata ronde satu di atas!*

Dan dari tadi ia tak mendengar sebuah langkah menyusulnya. Ia hanya tiba- tiba melihat sebuah bayangan di bawah, dan...dia tak mendengar suara yang harusnya ia dengar dari Donghae.

Ada yang aneh dari 'bayangan' nyata yang mengikuti Eunhyuk sekarang.

Dia donghae? Atau hanya mirip Donghae? Atau apa?

Tak di ragukan 'banyangan' itu memang Donghae, tapi...

Sedari tadi, 'ia' tak mengatakan apapun.

Dan kebingungan kecurigaan + kebingungan Eunhyuk bertambah karena...

Ekspresi donghae dan tatapan Donghae sama. Pakaian yang diapakai Donghae—ahhh Tidak! 'bayangan' itu tak memakai atasan apapun, hanya sebuah bokser bergambar monyet yang memakan pisang. Wajahnya penuh senyum, dan tatapannya lurus ke depan, sedang dan masih berlari beriringan dengan Eunhyuk.

'aneh banget...'

" Donghae-_ah_?" sapanya pada 'Donghae' itu.

" ..kok nggak jawab!" pikirnya makin anehhh...

ia teringat sesuatu...

" kau adalah salah satu dari kami, percayalah.."

" m-mmak-sudnya?" Eunhyuk masih nggak nyambung.

"immortal...kau adalah immortal, EunHyuk..."

" Eunhyukah~"

" donghae~~?"

" kau.. _keundae... igo.. nugu? Nugujyo_?"

Donghae tersenyum...

" ini benar- benar aku eunhyuk-ah...dan itu hanyalah bayangan yang kau ciptakan..."

" _mwo~_?"

" aku juga immortal Euhyunk-ah.."..." masih belum percaya?" donghae bertanya lagi. Kali ini ia menengadahkan tangannya, dan memunculkan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

" aku juga bisa melakukannya..." jelas donghae

" ...bagaimanaa..."

" aku..( Donghae menunjuk dadanya ).. dan kau ( menunjuk dada Eunhyuk ).. adalah immortal..."

Jelas Donghae perlahan.

" aku sudah memberi clue untuk itu 'kan? Kenapa belum percaya juga sih..?" lanjutnya.

" _kajjjaaa_..." donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk..

" _wae_?" tanya donghae melihat eunhyuk tak mau ikut.

" aku tak tau mulai dari mana.. tapi,,,sekarang,,akan kumulai dengan berkata..." katanya menjeda menganbil nafas..

" mari kita mulai hidup bersama selamanya..." lanjutnya menatap eunhyuk...

" bayangan itu bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai polos.

" dia akan hilang nanti..._kajja_!"

* * *

**END!**

Makin emosi? Ato mau beli nasi? Ato mau cabut trus nyalain TV?

uda nggak udah basa basi, lasung rivie nich story! Kalo bisa DI FAV sihhhh...

HAHAHHAHAHHAHA

CUKUP SEKYAN, TERIAKKASIH.. -( tulisan itu kagak TYPO )

I am FROM U believe DON'tDON MIWO, SO I sorry SORRY what if THANK YOU

**( kagak usah diartiin satu satu..itu Cuma deretan LAGU SUJU! )**

Satu Lagi, TINGKAT keGJ-an cerita tergantung KApASITAS LAPTOP SAYA untuk menerima KEGILAAN yang ada dalam SYArAF OTAK SAYA!

REAL-END

BENARAN END NEICHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**RIPIEW?**

**SIMPAH GAJE! GUA JUGA NGGAK TAU!**


End file.
